1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical modules that are used for optical communications.
2. Related Art
As a typical example of an optical module that is used for optical communications optical module, an optical module described in Japanese laid-open patent application JP-A-2003-207694 (patent document 1) is known. The optical module described in the above document uses a structure in which an optical fiber connector with an array of optical fibers being bonded thereto is pushed toward a package by a clamp thereby affixing the optical fiber connector to the package.
However, in the optical module described above, the optical fiber connector, the clamp and the package are composed as separate and independent members, such that the work in assembling these members is complex. Also, when an external force (such as, a force to pull up) is applied to the optical fibers, positions between the optical fiber connector, the clamp and the package would likely be shifted from one another, which may lower the optical coupling efficiency.